The present invention concerns novel organic molybdenum complexes and their use as multifunctional additives for lubricating compositions.
Many attempts to reduce fuel consumption in engines have been mechanical nature. Another approach to the problem is the use of lubricants that reduce the internal friction in the engine, thus resulting in a reduction in the engine's energy requirements. Friction is of particular significance in internal combustion engines, because the loss of substantial amount of theoretical mileage is traceable directly to friction. Friction will increase the power required to effect movement, thus increasing fuel consumption. Therefore, it is advantageous to use lubricants which minimize this friction.
Since various antifriction additives act in a different physical or chemical manner, only some satisfy the effectiveness and compatibility criteria leading to a significant energy loss prevention function of the lubricant. Therefore, it is desirable that the additive possess other functional properties, in particular antiwear and antioxidant functionality.
Molybdenum compounds known to be useful in engine lubricants include certain molybdenum complexes of fatty alkyl amines with a sulfur donor taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,473 and molybdenum complexes of fatty oil and diethanol amine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,647.
It has been now discovered that a novel class of organomolybdenum complexes imparts antifriction, antioxidant and antiwear properties to lubricants resulting in increased energy efficiency.